1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus having the same, more particularly to an imaging lens with three lens elements and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. As dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lens for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
In view of the above, each of Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 200928485 and 200831976 discloses a conventional imaging lens structure with three lens elements having an overall length, from an object surface of a first lens element to an image plane, of 4 mm or more. Each of Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 201133023 and 201131197 discloses a conventional imaging lens structure with three lens elements having an overall length of 3.5 mm or more. Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201128218 discloses a conventional imaging lens structure with three lens elements having an overall length of 3 mm or more.
It can be understood from the above-exemplified conventional imaging lens structures that the recent trend in development of imaging systems for portable electronic devices focuses on reducing overall lengths of the imaging lens structures. However, as the overall length is reduced, refracting angles of lens elements of the imaging system must be increased so as to enable light traversing through the lens elements to be focused onto an image plane of the imaging system. In normal use, since light has different wavelengths, which correspond to different refracting angles when traversing through the same lens element, an image formed using the abovementioned imaging systems may suffer from chromatic aberration.